


Pour te sauver

by Lavanyaa



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Français | French, M/M, Sad
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 23:50:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19239595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavanyaa/pseuds/Lavanyaa
Summary: '' Peu importe le prix et les conséquences , il avait besoin de sauver Magnus. ''Les pensées d'Alec avant sa rencontre avec Asmodeus dans l'épisode 18 de la saison 3 de Shadowhunters.(French translation of my fic To save you)





	Pour te sauver

L'esprit d’Alec était remplis de toutes types de pensées, en réfléchissant aux milles façons dont ce qu'il s’apprêtait à faire pouvait mal tourner. 

 

Bien sûr, il n'avait pas à le faire. Mais il le voulait. Parce que regarder Magnus s'effondrer devant lui, lui avait fait prendre conscience de l'inévitable vérité donc il voulait ignorer. Il n'en pouvait plus, il ne pouvait pas voir Magnus s'éloigner de lui, petit à petit dans une gouffre d'obscurité et de souffrance sans rien faire. Il avait besoin de réparer ça. Il devait trouver une solution. Il devait aider Magnus. 

 

Après que Lorenzo ait repris sa magie à Magnus, Magnus lui avait dit que sa magie valait la peine de mourir. Que s'il pouvait utiliser la magie même si ça le tuait, il le ferait. Alec n'arrivait pas à y croire. Bien sûr, il savait que la magie était importante pour Magnus… mais il ne savait pas à quel point Magnus souffrait et était entrain de se briser sans sa magie, jusqu'à ce qu'il lui dise qu'il était prêt à mourir en essayant de l'utiliser.

 

 

_**“Je suis tombé amoureux de toi parce que tu es intelligent, tu es généreux, et courageux et incroyable.** _

_**Lorsque tu entres dans une pièce, il y a une étincelle, cette lumière en toi, magique ou non, qui éclaire tout ce qui t'entoure et toutes les personnes autour de toi”** _

 

Il avait pensé chaque moi. Alec avait désespérément pensé qu'ils s'en sortiraient. Que peut être, avec son soutien, son aide, Magnus pourrait vivre en tant qu’humain, qu'un jour il accepterait, s’adapterait à sa nouvelle situation, et qu'il serait en paix avec la personne qu'il était devenu. 

Mais quand Magnus l'avait regardé, avec des yeux vides, plein de larmes, de peine, et chuchoté avec sa voix tremblante, 

 

_«Peux-tu honnêtement dire que tu aimes **ça**?”_

 

Ça lui avait brisé cœur. Comment ne pouvait-il ne pas aimer Magnus ? Magnus avait l'air certain, non, il était certain que Alec ne l'aimait plus. Parce qu'il avait perdu son travail, son identité, sa magie et sa maison. 

 

Comment Alec pouvait lui prouver qu'il ne cesserait jamais d'aimer Magnus? Jamais il pourrait s'arrêter de l'aimer. Aimer Magnus était essentiel, vital, Alec ne pensait pas qu'il y aura un jour où il n'aimerait plus Magnus, c'était impossible. Démon ou humain, immortel ou mortel, perdu ou complet, heureux ou brisé, Alec l’aimerait toujours. Il aimerait chaque partie de Magnus, même les parties que Magnus même déteste. Rien ne changerait ça. Et Alec eu le cœur brisé en pensant que Magnus pensait qu'il était impossible à aimer maintenant qu'il avait perdu ses pouvoirs. Alec était en colère, contre Magnus mais aussi contre lui même. Avait- il fait quelque chose de mal pour que Magnus pense ainsi ? Avait-il dit quelque chose ? Comment Magnus pouvait penser ça? Après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble? Mais bientôt, la colère se transforma en un sentiment d'impuissance, et de tristesse, quand Alec s'était rendu compte de la réalité. 

 

Il ne pouvait pas l'aider. Il n'as pas pu l'aider quand il avait perdu sa magie, quand il avait perdu son métier, sa maison. Il était impuissant. 

 

Il n’as pas pu récupérer le titre de Magicien de Magnus. Il n'a pas pu récupérer sa maison. Et il n’as pas pu trouver un moyen de ramener la magie de Magnus. Il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de voir Magnus souffrir et faire face à sa nouvelle situation. Tout ce qu'il a pu faire c'est être présent, et le soutenir dans sa nouvelle vie difficile. 

 

Après que Magnus avait été guéri, suite à l'incident causé par la magie de Lorenzo, la vie avait repris son cours, elle était devenu plus facile. C'était ce que Alec avait pensé. Il avait pensé qu'ils pouvaient surmonter cela. Ils avaient seulement besoin d'être ensemble pour que cela fonctionne. Alec avait pensé que peut-être que leur amour pouvait tout réparer. Il avait espéré que cela suffirait. Que son amour et sa présence seraient suffisant pour Magnus, pour l'aider, mais non. Il a fallu autre chose. 

 

Alors il avait décidé de proposer. Il avait failli perdre Magnus et il n'as pas voulu passer un jour de plus sans rassurer Magnus à quel point Alec l'aimait. Et lui proposer avait semblé être une merveilleuse idée pour prouver à Magnus qu'Alec l'aimerait toujours, qu'il serait toujours à ses côtés, peu importe ce qui arriverait, tout en le soutenant et l'aimant de tout son être. Il avait tout préparé. Le dîner. L'anneau de la famille Lightwood. Les bougies. Son discours et les décorations. Tout avait été prêt. La seule chose qui manquait avait été Magnus.

 

Puis… Puis Magnus était arrivé en retard, ivre, le cœur brisé et triste, et Alec n’as pas su quoi faire, comment réagir. Il avait déjà vu Magnus blessé auparavant, il avait compris à quel point son passé l'avait blessée et à quel point il avait été meurtri par son passé, ses anciennes relations. Mais cette nuit pendant leur dîner… Ça avait été quelque chose entièrement différent. Magnus n'a pas été pas seulement triste … il était incomplet, malheureux, perdu et déprimé. Il était détruit. Et Alec ne s'en était rendu compte que la nuit dernière. Magnus était tombé dans ses bras, pleurant, s’agrippant sa chemise, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans son dos, comme si Alec était la seule chose qui l'empêchait de se glisser complètement au bord du gouffre. Alec n'as pas pu faire autre chose que de le tenir dans ses bras. Il avait gardé le silence, incapable de dire un mot de réconfort, car aucun mot n'aurait pu améliorer ce que Magnus ressentait. Aucun mot ne pouvait lui redonner espoir. 

 

Il avait perdu sa magie. Quelque chose qui avait partie de sa vie depuis qu’il était enfant, comme une seconde peau, présent au tout profond de son âme, de son corps, faisant partie de lui. Cela avait été la seule chose constante que Magnus avait eu toute sa vie. Pour quelqu'un qui était immortel, où la perte était une chose à laquelle il ne pouvait pas échapper, sa magie était l'assurance dont il avait besoin. C'était une façon de savoir que même si Magnus perdait tout, il aurait toujours sa magie. Que sa magie serait toujours présente. 

Mais ensuite, il l'avait sacrifié à son père pour sauver Jace de Lilith et empêcher Alec de perdre son parabatai. Et au fond, Alec savait que Magnus le referait s'il le devait, car c'est ce Magnus était. Altruiste et attentionné, prêt à tout abandonner pour aider les aider les autres et à sauver les personnes qui lui étaient chères et importantes. 

 

Cela faisait une journée entière. Et Alec l'avait passé dans la bibliothèque, loin de tout le monde, en précisant qu'il avait besoin du temps pour rester seul. Il n'avait pas revu Magnus après la nuit dernière. Il ne l'évitait pas. Peut-être que si.. . Il ne savait pas. Il savait juste qu'il devait faire quelque chose. Alors il a fait des recherches. Il a parcouru tous les livres disponibles à l'institut traitant le sujet d’Edom. Et le grand démon, Asmodée. Il a appris tout ce qu'il pouvait sur lui. Et il a pris une décision. Il savait que cela allait avoir un prix, une conséquence plus qu'importante pour lui. Bien sûr. Mais en ce moment précis, il s'en fichait. Il voulait seulement que Magnus soit à nouveau heureux. Magnus sera toujours quelqu'un de spécial, admirable, sage et généreux, merveilleux… Pour Alec, Magnus sera toujours complet, et toujours lui. Mais Magnus ne serait jamais content, ni heureux, s'il ne se considère pas comme entier. Et Alec devait changer cela. 

 

Voir Magnus s'effondrer devant lui, pleurer et lui dire qu'il ne sera peut-être plus jamais heureux… Qu'il se sentira probablement comme ça pour le restant de ses jours… Cela avait blessé Alec. Non seulement parce qu'une partie de son esprit lui avait murmuré qu'il ne serait jamais suffisant pour Magnus, surtout depuis que sa magie avait disparu, mais aussi parce qu'il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point Magnus se portait mal. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi… perdu et vulnérable.

 

Il l'aimait. Il l'aimait tellement. Magnus l'avait sauvé. Il l'avait sauvé d'une vie solitaire, misérable, sans amour, triste. Il devait lui rendre la pareille. 

 

 


End file.
